naruto_onepiece_fairytailfandomcom-20200215-history
Koala
Koala is a Fishman Karate assistant instructor of the Revolutionary Army, where she works alongside her boyfriend, Sabo, and his pet dog Lucky. She is a former slave who was set free by Fisher Tiger's rampage on Mariejois. She sailed along with the Sun Pirates to reach her home town. Profile and Stats *'Origin': One Piece *'Age': 23 *'Birthday': October 25th *'Classification': Human, Revolutionary, Fishman Karate Assistant Instructor *'Gender': Female *'Height': 160 cm (5'3") *'Weight': 45.5 kg (100 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Blue *'Hair Color': Orange-Brown *'Attire': Crimson newsboy cap with gold goggles, pink shirt with frilly collar, maroon short skirt, black thigh-high stockings and brown boots *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Powers and Abilities': Fishman Karate, Expert Martial Artist, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Durability, Keen Intellect *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Shark Brick Fist, Sharkskin Palm Thrust Power Ranking *'Class': A-Class *'Attack Potency': At least Large Building level *'Speed': Hypersonic with Hypersonic+ reaction speed *'Lifting Strength': Possibly Superhuman *'Striking Strength': Class MJ *'Durability': At least Large Building level *'Stamina': Peak Human *'Range': Melee *'Intelligence': High Average *'Fighting Ability': Expert Appearance Koala is a slim, curvaceous (and extremely well-endowed) young girl of average height, with a pronounced hourglass figure, neat, shoulder-length brownish-orange hair, and wears a crimson newsboy cap with gold goggles, a pink shirt with frilly collar, a maroon short skirt, and black thigh-high stockings with brown boots. She also had distinctively large and round blue eyes, similar to that of a koala, and was always smiling. Personality Aladine described Koala as having the lifestyle of a slave ingrained in her blood. Even after being set free for three years, she was very apologetic and vowed to never cry or stop working. The pirate explained that if a slave ever cried or stopped cleaning, then they would be killed. Koala seemed to consider the Sun Pirates her masters, as she asked them if she would be killed if she stopped cleaning. The pirate also said that slaves panicked constantly, even when they were by themselves, and could never trust anyone. It is unknown if Koala also became paranoid in that regard. But when Fisher Tiger convinced her that they were not like the Celestial Dragons by throwing a gun into the water, she finally cried for the first time in years. She then began to regard the Sun Pirates as her family rather than her masters, though this did not stop her habit of cleaning even when she was not asked. By the time they reached her home town she genuinely liked the fishmen and mermen of the Sun Pirates, creating especially strong bonds with Hatchan and the future members of the Macro Pirates. She went as far as to actually hold Fisher Tiger's hands despite him trying to shake her off. At the age of 23 Koala has become much more mature, having shown compassion to Sabo for not being there to save Ace and that he should not let his guilt get to him. She also has become rather playful and cheery, having gleefully hugged Robin again after meeting her and teased Sabo about him crying upon meeting Luffy again. She has also been shown to have a temper, as she got angry with Sabo for fighting Fujitora instead of staying at his post and comically pinched his cheeks for his disregard for his duties as a Revolutionary. History Plot Abilities Fishman Karate: She is skilled enough at Fishman Karate to be able to teach it and was able to defeat an opponent much larger than her. Not being a fishman (or fishwoman) and still being able to learn the art makes her more impressive. *'Low Kicks': This technique involves circling around and attacking an enemy from behind with a flurry of kicks. (Unnamed) *'Shark Brick Fist': A powerful straight punch that produces a shock wave that passes through the opponent. *'Sharkskin Palm Thrust': A simple yet powerful palm block. Relationships * Battles * Trivia *Koala and Nami were both in fishmen crews, but draw contrasting parallels with each other: **While Nami was forced to join Arlong's crew against her will, Koala only traveled with the Sun Pirates because they were asked to take her. **While both were forced to wear their crew's mark, Koala's "mark of the sun" was put on to replace another mark. Nami's Arlong tattoo was removed and replaced with a tattoo of her own design. ***Each girl ended up with a permanent mark replacing a former mark of enslavement as a result of affiliation with fishmen. **When Koala joined the Sun Pirates, she was finally allowed to cry, whereas with Nami, after she was forced to join Arlong she refused to cry. **Koala was never forced to do any work as she was freed from slavery. Nami was forced to draw maps and act as a slave to Arlong. **Koala's time in the crew was only meant to be temporary while Arlong intended to keep Nami in the crew forever. **In Koala's case, her hometown exchanged her freedom with the Marines for the lives of the fishmen. In the case of Nami's hometown, they fought against the fishmen for their freedom after the Marines betrayed them. Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Revolutionaries Category:One Piece Characters